


Keep Me Safe

by quill_and_ink



Series: A Shot at Happiness [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "I'm safest when I'm with you."Alec and Magnus enjoy a quiet morning together before everything starts to fall apart.Based on the dialogue and actions from "Shadowhunters" Episode 2x09: "Bound By Blood"





	Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the dialogue comes from "Shadowhunters" Episode 2x09: "Bound By Blood"
> 
> I own none of these characters. I just like to borrow them from time to time to play. Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

Alec knew it was probably creepy, but he still couldn't stop himself from watching Magnus as he slept. When he was awake, Magnus was vibrant, a cyclone of activity and life into which those around him couldn't help but get swept. His magnetic personality drew others to him and Alec couldn't get enough. But this? Alec had never seen him so calm or peaceful. Magnus was laying on his stomach, the long stretch of his bare back glowing bronze in the early morning light, his face tilted towards Alec. He looked relaxed and unburdened by anything, his skin and hair cleared of their perpetual makeup and product that he'd wearily waved away before clambering under the covers. Alec reached out, gently brushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

They'd tumbled into his bed the night before, worn out and exhausted after Iris Rouse's attack on Max's party and the realization that Clary could activate the Soul Sword. It was a testament to how scattered Magnus had been after the theft of his spellbook and the events of the night that he'd allowed Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Jace to stay and help clean up the loft after his battle with Iris. Alec knew Magnus could have it all put back to rights with a quick snap of his fingers, but they'd clearly all needed time to process the news - cleaning was as good a distraction as any.

Magnus had leaned against him with a heavy sigh as they finished up, his forehead resting on Alec's shoulder as Jace and Simon shifted the last bookcase back into place, and Alec had wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling Magnus against him. They'd barely noticed as their friends had slipped out, Clary closing the door quietly behind them. Alec's other hand had curled around the back of Magnus's neck, and Magnus had tucked his face into Alec's neck, his fingers twisted into the back of Alec's shirt.

"Why can't we ever have an easy night?" he'd asked helplessly, his voice muffled against Alec's skin.

"Hey..." Alec had pulled back, his thumb brushing over Magnus's cheekbone. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

The bleak little smile that Magnus had given him had kept him up all night. Even after the tension had finally seeped out of Magnus's limbs and he'd settled into a fitful sleep, Alec couldn't tear his gaze away. He knew he was duty-bound to support Clary and back her up as a fellow Shadowhunter, but if it came to a choice between the Clave and Magnus... well, he didn't even need to think about it. Magnus would win without a second's hesitation every time.

"I can feel you watching me, you know," Magnus mumbled into the mattress. He cracked one eye open, glaring up at Alec. "It's too early for that."

Alec smiled down at him in spite of the grumpiness. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to Magnus's cheek. Magnus caught his arm, not-so-subtly urging Alec closer. Alec settled his head down on Magnus's pillow, letting his hand dance down the smooth skin of his back, tracing out where he knew his own runes were etched. For a few minutes, they were silent, with only the soft hush of their breathing drifting in the air.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Alec shook his head briefly. "Not really. I keep thinking about what could happen with Clary and the Soul Sword."

"You worry too much, Alexander," Magnus murmured, reaching up to brush his thumb over the furrow between Alec's eyebrows. "It'll give you wrinkles."

"I'll take a few wrinkles if it means keeping you safe," Alec told him honestly. Magnus looked up at him, his eyes searching Alec's own as he cupped his cheek.

"You truly are like no one else, do you realize that?" he asked curiously.

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Alec admitted, his hand pausing on Magnus's back. Magnus smiled at him as he raised himself up onto an elbow, his hand on Alec's cheek sliding into his hair.

"Trust me. It's a very good thing," he reassured in the second before his lips captured Alec's. As it did every time they were together, Alec felt like the room was spinning around him and Magnus was the absolute center of his universe. Magnus's hand tugged his hair, pulling Alec on top of him even as his other hand fisted in the waistband of the sweatpants Alec had dragged on last night.

"Magnus, I -" He gasped as the warlock ducked his head, delivering a sharp bite to the side of his neck. "Do you - are you sure..."

"I'm safest when I'm with you," Magnus whispered against his skin, his hands clutching at Alec's back. "Keep me safe and be with me, Alexander."

"How could you think I'd want to be anywhere else?" Alec demanded without a thought. He cupped the side of Magnus's neck, his thumb tucking underneath Magnus's chin and guiding his gaze back up to meet his own. He leaned down, dropping a lingering kiss to Magnus's lips, one that left him a bit lightheaded when he finally pulled back. "I can't let anything happen to you," he breathed, fighting down the note of panic that threatened to creep into his voice.

Magnus's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to respond, cut off when Alec tangled his hands into Magnus's hair, his lips covering Magnus's. Their hands grasped blindly, tightening over firm muscles, nails scraping over warm skin, panting breaths skittering across lips as both men sank into each other, desperate to touch and feel and taste. Alec kissed Magnus harder, his worry for the warlock adding to his arousal and the almost overwhelming desire to wrap himself completely around Magnus.

And then Alec's stomach growled.

Magnus burst out laughing, his lips still pressed against Alec's, his head falling back against the bed as Alec chuckled and ducked his head sheepishly. "Seriously?" Magnus demanded, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he grinned up at him.

"I'm hungry. Sue me," Alec countered. "I didn't get any of the empanadillas last night."

"You're better for it. They were soggy," Magnus pointed out, pushing Alec off of him and sitting up. Alec frowned as he rolled onto his back, watching the enticing stretch and flex of Magnus's lean muscles as the warlock stood and walked around to Alec's side of the bed. "Up you get, then. I think we both need a shower and some breakfast," he added, offering Alec his hand.

"A shower?" Alec allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and towards the bathroom, all thoughts of food driven from his mind as he immediately began racing through the various possibilities this scenario presented.

"Yes, a shower. You know, the place where you turn on the water and it pours over you and you get clean?" Magnus teased, a smirk dancing on his lips. He ushered Alec into the bathroom and pushed him towards the shower, stumbling when Alec tugged on his hand and pulled him closer. "What...?"

"You said we both need a shower," Alec reminded him innocently.

"I didn't necessarily mean together; otherwise, we'll never make it to breakfast," Magnus said wryly, his gaze dipping to Alec's lips.

"Of course we will, it'll save time," Alec responded, his hand slipping from Magnus's and gliding over the smooth skin of the warlock's waist.

"I highly doubt that," Magnus retorted as his palms spread over the firm expanse of Alec's chest.

"Save the environment by preserving water?" Alec suggested. He shifted closer to Magnus, their hips and chests pressed flush together as his boyfriend's hands slid around his neck, fingers sifting softly through his hair.

"Probably not that either," Magnus murmured, polished nails scratching lightly at Alec's scalp in exactly that way that Alec loved.

"Showering together would help me keep you safe," Alec admitted a bit breathlessly. His heart pounded; he really didn't want to let Magnus go for even a second and he would do whatever he could to keep him close. Magnus gazed up at him, one hand sliding down to brush over the curve of Alec's jaw and neck.

"Well... when you put it like that, how could I say no?" he whispered, his eyes warm as he leaned up to capture Alec's mouth. His tongue running over Alec's lower lip disintegrated what little restraint Alec still possessed, and he spun them both, tripping over the low threshold of the shower and against the tiled wall. Magnus arched against him as Alec's thigh slipped between Magnus's legs, their arms wrapping around each other, hands grasping at whatever skin could be reached -

" _Fuck!_ "

The expletive leapt from Alec's mouth as an icy blast of frigid water slammed against his lower back. He lurched forward, pressing against Magnus as though he could escape the freezing water. He distantly realized that Magnus was slumped against the tile wall, clutching at Alec to keep him upright as he doubled over, laughing. "Did you do this?!" he demanded, shuddering violently.

"I didn't mean it to be cold! You distracted me!" Magnus choked out, pressing his face into Alec's chest.

"For fuck's sake, Magnus, make it hotter!" Alec begged, his skin cringing away from the arctic temperature. Still chuckling, Magnus gave a quick snap of his fingers, grinning up at Alec as the shower quickly heated up, steam beginning to curl through the air around them.

"Better?" Magnus asked cheekily.

"I'm not going to forget that," Alec warned, glancing down at their pajamas, both chill and soaked in the heavy spray of the shower. "And now our clothes are all wet. And cold. Did I mention that was cold?"

"Then we should do something about that, Mister 'Showering Together Saves Time and Water and Keeps Magnus Safe'," Magnus prompted, arching a single eyebrow suggestively as he leaned back against the shower wall, his hands drifting over Alec's biceps. "Warm me up, Shadowhunter."

Alec reached out, his index finger dragging over Magnus's chest and abs, hesitating for a heartbeat before slipping it beneath the waistband of the silk sleeping pants Magnus had donned the night before. They clung now to his legs like a second skin, highlighting every line and curve. Alec felt his mouth go dry. His fingers curled underneath the sodden fabric and began pulling it down.

Magnus's hand wrapped around the back of Alec's neck, pressing their foreheads together as they both watched the flushed head of Magnus's cock appear above the waistband of the pants. Magnus's fingers tensed against the nape of Alec's neck, and Alec glanced at him, hand still gripping the pants. He pressed a hard kiss against Magnus's lips before he dropped to his knees, his eyes locked onto Magnus's. He slid the pajama pants further down the warlock's legs until they dropped to the floor of the shower in a soggy heap. The water that had previously been pounding into his lower back suddenly softened into a gentle patter against his shoulders as Magnus gave an absent flick of his wrist.

"Alexander..." He reached out, wide-eyed, and brushed his thumb over Alec's lower lip.

"I just want... can I?" Alec breathed, his gaze focused on Magnus's hard length in front of him.

"Ohh, my Alec, you can take whatever you want," Magnus told him, his hand carding through Alec's hair.

All at once, Alec couldn't breathe, his heart racing in his chest as he licked his lips. He placed his hand on Magnus's thigh, feeling the lean muscles flex and shift beneath his palm, and tentatively grasped the base of Magnus's cock. He glanced up at his boyfriend once more, his breath hitching at the sight of Magnus's unglamoured eyes watching him, before he leaned in, giving an exploratory lick to the sticky head.

Magnus inhaled sharply and bit his lip when Alec's lips wrapped around the head of his cock and ran his tongue over the flushed skin. Alec's eyes drifted closed as the muskiness of Magnus's cock filled his senses and he let a bit more of the hard length slide into his mouth. He could hear Magnus breathing heavily above him as he let Alec lead, doing as much or as little as he was comfortable trying. A sudden flash of overwhelming affection rattled through Alec at Magnus's trust in him and he let his head bob, the slick skin gliding in and out of his mouth.

"Fuck, Alexander, you're so perfect," Magnus groaned, his breath stuttering as he watched Alec, a steady stream of words rippling from his mouth as his fingers scratched through Alec's dampening hair. "You feel so incredible, just like that, darling, how have you never - watch... watch your teeth, love, just - oh, _God_ , you're beautiful... so - ohh, _fuck_ , yes - gorgeous - mine, you're _mine_ , Alec..."

Alec found himself being swept up in the moment as Magnus slowly lost control, his hips swiveling and jerking in tiny motions, and he slid his mouth further down, taking in more of Magnus, tasting every inch of skin he possible could. He breathed deeply through his nose, his head spinning as he felt completely surrounded by his warlock. His throat suddenly spasmed and his eyes began watering as he tried to fight back a cough. Desperate for air, he pulled off Magnus's cock and inhaled, spluttering when he sucked in a lungful of steam and water. Magnus quickly pulled him to his feet and against himself.

"Breathe, darling, breathe," Magnus murmured as he took a deep breath himself, his hand reassuringly pressing against Alec's chest. Magnus peppered Alec's cheeks and jaw with light kisses, letting him catch his breath for a moment before latching his mouth onto the side of Alec's neck and scraping his teeth on the taut skin, busying himself with the drawstring of Alec's water-soaked sweatpants. "I want to make you feel good, Alexander," he murmured, his voice hushed in the quiet susurrus of the shower.

"You always do," Alec gasped out, finally managing to clear his lungs as Magnus pushed his sweatpants off his hips and banished both piles of sodden fabric to the Angel only knew where before gripping his cock with a firm hand. Magnus leaned back against the shower wall once more and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders to pull him close, sealing their lips together as Magnus began stroking him. Alec's back bowed as he dropped his gaze to Magnus's hand, watching the reddened head of his cock peek from the tight fist of tanned fingers. It was clear Magnus knew exactly how to handle another man's prick in his hands, and Alec had to fight down the brief wave of jealousy that flared within him at the thought. He reached out, his fingers brushing over Magnus's cock before wrapping around the flushed skin and began moving.

Magnus's hand tensed on Alec and paused momentarily. He fisted his hand into Alec's hair, twining the damp curls around his fingers as their lips met in a hurried clash. Alec sucked Magnus's lower lip into his mouth and bit lightly, feeling vindicated when Magnus's hips jerked forward in Alec's hand. They both began stroking each other again as they kissed, arousal and desire flying higher and higher. Alec was swallowing the minute whimpers that escaped Magnus's control as they chased their pleasure, instantly memorizing each and every one.

Alec could feel his climax racing towards him, an inevitable wave of mind-erasing release that crashed over him with a practiced twist of Magnus's wrist. He came with a shout, vision whiting out as his spunk shot over Magnus's fist, landing pearlescent against his brown skin. His hand tightened over the head of Magnus's cock and he felt Magnus shudder against him, warmth coating his hand as Magnus gave his hair a sharp tug. Alec blindly mouthed along Magnus's jawline, pressing kisses into his skin as aftershocks wracked his limbs.

He blinked heavily as his vision returned and he finally released Magnus's prick, staring down at the physical evidence of Magnus's desire for him covering his hand. Curiosity overtook his hesitancy and he lifted his hand, dragging his tongue over a finger and closing his eyes as salty bitterness flooded his mouth.

"Fucking _hell_ , Alexander," Magnus whispered, his voice wrecked.

Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus staring open-mouthed at him, his cat eyes a wide, shimmering gold in the steam of the shower. Magnus caught his slick hand in his own, twirling Alec around as though they were on a dance floor rather than in the shower, and faced him towards the spray of the shower, the fingers of his free hand flaring out to intensify the water pressure once again. He pressed himself against Alec's back, his arm possessively encircling Alec's waist as his teeth sank into the firm muscle of his shoulders. Alec arched his back at the sharp blossom of pain even as his free hand grasped Magnus's, clutching it against his stomach and shuddering when he felt Magnus's cock nestle against his ass. No words were needed as he watched Magnus hold their connected hands out, washing their hands clean of come, before he released Alec's hand and reached for a bottle of body wash, drizzling it onto a washcloth.

Alec's hand drifted over Magnus's arm as he dipped the washcloth under the water and worked the soap into a lather. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto Magnus's shoulder as his boyfriend began to drag the cloth over Alec's skin, the sweet scents of sandalwood and lavender surrounding him as much as Magnus's presence. He felt like he was floating, untethered, as Magnus gently washed him, pressing light kisses onto the corner of his jaw and his neck. His heart felt fuller than it ever had before and his breath caught in his throat when he suddenly realized how quickly and how deeply he was falling for this captivating man.

He twisted around in Magnus's arms and kissed him hard, desperate to keep his mouth occupied to avoid any spontaneous declarations. Magnus's hands spread across his back, still grasping the soapy washcloth as his nails scratched across his skin. Their mouths moved together slowly, unhurried as they drank each other in, breath skating softly across swollen lips when they finally parted. Magnus caught Alec's hand, lifting it and softly kissing the pad of each finger before he pulled back, critically examining them.

"I suppose we didn't save all that much water," he quipped lightly, smiling wryly as he turned Alec's hand towards himself so he could see the wrinkled skin.

"Probably not much time either," Alec added, noting the hoarseness of his voice with a bit of surprise. Magnus clearly noticed as well, leaning in to press a kiss to the hollow at the base of Alec's throat. He stepped back, giving himself a quick wash before he turned the water off and summoned two thick towels for them. Alec watched as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Shall I open a Portal for you to the Institute so you don't have to wear your outfit from last night again?" Magnus offered, walking back into the bedroom and heading for his closet.

"Only if you leave it open so I can come back," Alec responded as he followed, his own towel tucked in low around his hips. Magnus glanced back at him, looking almost surprised that Alec would want to return. He grinned down at him. "Breakfast, remember?"

A slow, relieved smile spread across Magnus's face and he wordlessly swirled his hand, the spinning Portal nearly snatching Alec's towel away. Alec stepped towards the Portal before he paused, catching Magnus's eye.

"I'll be right back," he promised. "Two seconds."

Magnus snapped his fingers, the pile of Alec's clothes from last night appearing in his hands as he handed them over. "I'll be counting," he murmured, his gaze soft.

Alec quickly stepped through the Portal into his own bedroom and walked quickly towards his utilitarian dresser, chucking his clothes in the general direction of his own bathroom. He yanked out a pair of jeans, some boxer-briefs, and a t-shirt, grabbing his jacket, thigh holster, and boots as he hurried back to and through the Portal, walking straight into Magnus on the other side. "See? Quick," Alec told him breathlessly, grinning as he kissed him.

"You have terrible time estimations, Alexander," Magnus told him, smiling as he stepped away and turned towards his closet. "That was more like five seconds."

Alec rolled his eyes, smiling to himself, even as he tossed his boots to the floor and his clothes onto the bed. "That's still quicker than you would have been," he called out as he dropped his towel and pulled on his underwear and jeans.

"That's because I refuse to conform to any kind of a set uniform, Alexander, even one self-imposed," came the shouted response from the cavernous closet. "It's called fashion."

"I like to call it being comfortable," Alec retorted as he finished lacing his boots. He reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head as Magnus emerged, dressed smartly in fitted trousers, a button down shirt, and vest, his hair dried and styled, eyes kohl-lined once more. He spread his hands wide.

"This is comfortable, and still stylish. I'll get you there one day," he said with a wink. Alec shook his head and bent down to hide the blush rising on his cheeks as he buckled his thigh holster. Magnus walked over to him as he straightened, cupping his cheek and drawing him into the type of lazy kiss that had Alec melting against him. Far too soon for Alec's preference, Magnus pulled away, snapping his fingers to send a quick pulse of magic swirling through Alec's hair, drying it instantly. He smiled softly as he ran his thumb over Alec's lower lip. "Breakfast?"

Alec nodded. "I hear you conjure up a mean Belgian waffle," he commented teasingly as he grabbed his jacket and they left the bedroom, walking together down the hall.

Magnus grinned at him, catching his hand and lifting it to press a kiss to his fingers. "You hear correctly, my dear," he responded, turning to face Alec and walking backwards towards the kitchen, their hands swinging between them. "What kind of waffle would you like?"

"Strawberries," Alec responded immediately. "And whipped cream."

"That was a quick answer," Magnus commented as they walked up to the dining table.

"I like strawberries."

"Well, your wish, good sir, is my command."

Alec smiled happily as Magnus snapped his fingers, conjuring two mouth-watering waffles onto the table along with coffee, tea, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. They sat down and tucked into their breakfasts, settling into a comfortable silence as they ate. It was a bit startling how natural this felt, to be sitting here with Magnus in his home casually eating breakfast together after spending the night. Normally, Alec needed to rush out of the loft before they made it to the table, called urgently away by a demon attack or yet another of Clary or Jace's misadventures. He would have thought this would be awkward, navigating their way through yet another first in their budding, yet unconventional, relationship. Instead, it felt as easy as breathing.

He kept sneaking peeks over at Magnus, his heart swelling as his eyes danced over the curve of Magnus's jaw, the dark brush of his lashes as he glanced down at his breakfast, the taut length of his neck when he turned to look out the open window at the sound of a New York City siren. A brilliant flash of protectiveness sparked through Alec and he tamped down the sudden urge to wrap himself around Magnus.

He looked down at his plate, spearing the last bite of waffle on his fork a bit regretfully and swiping it through the remnants of whipped cream. He finished chewing the sweet mouthful and placed his fork down. Magnus smiled over at him and picked up the last strawberry on his plate, offering it out to Alec. Alec grinned and leaned in to take a bite of the tart berry before he plucked the remaining half from Magnus's fingers and offered it back to him. Magnus held his gaze as his mouth closed over the fruit, teeth grazing over the tips of Alec's fingers. Alec's eyes widened, letting his fingers drift over Magnus's cheekbone and the corner of his jaw. He saw something reflected in Magnus's gaze before the warlock quickly stood, leaning over Alec and burying his fingers into his hair as he pulled him into a hard kiss. Magnus tasted sweet, of berries and whipped cream and tea, and Alec couldn't imagine how he could ever want anything else.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again - you're a wonder, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus murmured when he pulled back, finally breaking the companionable silence between them, his hand dropping to rest on Alec's shoulder. "I've really never met anyone else like you in all my years."

"Well, I don't have as many years of meeting people as you, but the feeling's mutual," Alec whispered, gazing up at Magnus as his hands settled on the warlock's hips.

Magnus's gaze softened, an inscrutable look in his glamoured eyes as he let his thumb brush over Alec's brow and down his cheek. After a moment, he glanced at the ground and chuckled quietly.

"What?" Alec asked, his voice hushed as his fingers tightened in Magnus's belt loops.

Magnus shook his head, the movement barely perceptible as he stood over Alec. "Nothing at all." His thumb brushed over Alec's lower lip for a brief moment, his thumbnail catching gently on the soft skin, before he pulled away. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He took a few steps away from the table before he turned quickly around. "Don't... don't go anywhere?" he asked hesitantly.

Alec gave him a slow, crooked smile and picked up his coffee mug. "Where else would I want to go?" he responded, his heart skipping once more at the surprised look in Magnus's gaze. _I wonder if he'll ever not be surprised that I want to be here._ His boyfriend gave him a warm smile before he spun, walking out of the room with his head held slightly higher.

Alec finished off the last sip of his coffee before he stood himself. He felt jittery, his thoughts racing faster the further Magnus was from him. He flexed his fingers, trying to dispel some of the anxious energy that rattled through his muscles. The feeling of protectiveness that had struck him during breakfast hadn't yet released him from its grip and he felt his breath quicken in fear of all the possibilities that could occur if Valentine's plan succeeded. Tugging his jacket on, he walked over to the balcony doors and pushed them open, hoping a bit of fresh air would help clear his head. Placing his hands on the ledge, he looked out over Brooklyn and sighed, the rough stone of the balcony biting into his skin as he tightened his fingers, desperate to center himself.

"Alexander?"

"Out here," Alec called over his shoulder, his gaze focused out over the city, as though he could spot Valentine from this great a distance. He heard Magnus's soft step behind him as the warlock approached. "How many Downworlders do you think live in New York?" he asked, scanning the skies and streets below.

"I don't know," Magnus replied, his voice quiet, "but they're not all your responsibility."

Alec looked over at Magnus, the terror that had gripped him since Iris's pronouncement the previous night tearing through his veins. "But _you_ are," he insisted, his fingers trembling against the stone of the balcony railing. His heart ached when Magnus smiled gently and gave a small nod.

"I can take care of myself," he reassured Alec.

 _But I want to be the one to take care of you,_ Alec thought suddenly, the words jumping unbidden to his tongue just before he bit them back. "Maybe... but this is different. You may have lived through the fall of Rome, but even the Dark Ages couldn't have been this dark."

"Alexander..." The hesitation in Magnus's voice dragged Alec's gaze back to him. "I know things may seem bleak, but... nothing was as devastating as seeing you standing on that ledge."

Alec turned to face him, shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of the lingering memories of stepping off the ledge of the patio. "It was the magic. I would never, _never_ -"

"I know, I know," Magnus interrupted him. "But magic can't create fears, only bring them out."

Alec glanced down, unable to escape the stark concern coloring his boyfriend's face. "Magnus..."

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself. I've been through it myself." Alec felt his heart stutter to a stop at Magnus's words. He looked up, catching Magnus's eye. "Just promise you'll tell me things ever get that bad."

Alec began reaching for Magnus with every intent of dragging the warlock into his arms when the front door to the loft swung open. Clary and Jace stumbled in, Clary clutching her hand. Alec glanced away as Magnus rolled his eyes, annoyance with his _parabatai_ and his sister briefly hitting his chest before they both turned to walk back into the loft.

"Don't you people have phones?" Magnus demanded.

"We need your help," Jace begged as Clary whimpered in pain next to him.

Alec's brows knit together as Clary held out her hand, her fingers blackened and scorched. Magnus moved swiftly, striding into the loft and gently ushering Clary back onto the couch. "Magnus, what is that?" Alec asked cautiously as he followed the warlock inside. Magnus sent a swirl of pulsing blue magic around Clary's hand, his fingers drifting and flickering as his magic flared. "Magnus?"

" _La Chair Brûlée_ ," Magnus murmured as the magic settled into Clary's skin. She flexed her fingers and glanced up at him.

"I'm guessing that's not a dessert."

"It means 'the burnt flesh'," Magnus explained. "It's an old blood oath spell."

"Then it must be Iris," Alec commented, his gaze focused on the charred appearance of Clary's hand. "She said you owed her a favor."

"At Max's party, she said I have to find Madzie," Clary reminded them.

"Then we'd better start looking," Magnus announced. "I can get rid of the pain, but that's about it. I'm afraid once the magic reaches your heart..." His voice trailed off. Alec glanced up at him, his eyebrows raised. Magnus shook his head slightly.

"So if I don't find Mazie..." Clary said hesitantly, staring up at Magnus. Alec's heart twisted at the emotions racing across Magnus's face as he abruptly turned and stepped away. "I'm dead."

"No..." Jace told her firmly as he stood. "No. Magnus, there has to be a cure. There has to be something we can do to stop this."

"Can't we force Iris to undo it?" Alec asked, standing next to his _parabatai_.

"I wish it were that easy," Magnus responded as he turned back around to face them. "But blood oath spells are completely binding. Even Iris herself can't reverse it now."

"Then we need to get going," Clary decided, looking up at Jace. "Every second counts."

"I'll see if I can track down Madzie through her magic," Magnus promised. "Each warlock has a distinctive twist to their magic that can help identify her. I should be able to pick up her trace from Iris's home."

"I'm going with you," Alec told him. Magnus looked back at him, a questioning look on his face. "Iris was able to break into your apartment and steal your spellbook for Valentine. Who knows what she has hidden in her place?"

"Keep in contact," Jace told Alec, clapping him on the back. Alec gave him a sharp nod as Clary stood.

"We should check in with Luke. He might have heard something through the wolves," she suggested.

"Right. Let's get going," Jace said. He nodded at Magnus as he passed, following Clary through the front door and closing it decisively behind him.

"Alexander..." Magnus started.

"Don't even _think_ about telling me I don't have to go with you," Alec interrupted him firmly, stepping close and cupping Magnus's face. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I _can't_."

Magnus's hands came up to tangle in Alec's jacket at his waist and he silently gazed into Alec's eyes, searching for something. He finally smiled softly and leaned in to press his lips to Alec's. "All right, Alexander," he murmured. "Let's go then."

* * *

Alec moved quickly down the street, striding away from the Hotel Dumort as quickly as his feet could carry him. His mind reeled from the events of the day - searching Iris's brownstone and coming up with nothing, finding out about Izzy's _yin fen_ addiction, the fact that Aldertree had initiated it, the Downworld's decision to kill Clary on sight, that Magnus - _Magnus_ , of all people - knew about Izzy's struggle and hadn't said anything. His fingers curled into fists as he walked, wishing he had the time to spare to go a few rounds with the punching bags in the training center.

"Alexander!"

Alec whirled around to see Magnus rushing out of a Portal in the middle of the sidewalk, heedless of the fact that they were in the middle of Manhattan and any mundane could walk by at any moment. A flash of panic raced through him and he hurried over to Magnus.

"Magnus, what the _hell_ are you thinking?" he demanded in a low hiss, grabbing Magnus's upper arm and yanking him down an alleyway out of sight. "What if there were mundanes around?"

"Magic, Alexander, I can make them forget," Magnus responded, his hand fluttering away Alec's concern. "But I couldn't let you just walk away like that."

"You don't get it, do you?" Alec asked, glaring at the warlock. "Isabelle is my sister, my _family_. I _have_ to protect her, no matter what. I always have. Until now, and I - I didn't. I didn't protect her, and she's in trouble, and she's fucking addicted to _yin fen_ , and I can't - I don't know how to help her, and she won't let me!" His breath was rattling through his lungs and he felt like he couldn't get enough air. The harder he tried to focus on Magnus, the more his vision swam.

"Alec -"

"Magnus, you _knew_! You knew and you didn't say anything. Why - why, didn't you just say _something_ -"

"Alexander, I _didn't_ know!" Magnus interrupted sharply, his hands clasping either side of Alec's face. "I swear to you, I didn't know for sure until Meliorn mentioned tonight that he knew Raphael had been seeing Isabelle. I promise you." He paused, staring into Alec's eyes as Alec fought for words, his hands mindlessly grasping at Magnus's sleeves.

"Magnus, I can't - she's - what if -" Alec's throat seized up and his vision blurred. He squeezed his eyes closed to block out the concern and worry shining in Magnus's eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Alexander - Alec, _Alec_ , darling, I need you to breathe, okay? Listen to me, just listen." Magnus's voice was low, calming, as his thumbs brushed soothingly over Alec's cheeks. "Take a deep breath in, come on now, big inhale... hold it, just for a moment... _good_ , Alec, good, now breathe out, nice and long." Eyes still tightly shut, Alec following Magnus's instructions, a sob escaping his control as he shakily exhaled. Magnus crowded against him, holding him close, their foreheads pressed together as they breathed as one.

"I'm sorry, Alexander," Magnus whispered when Alec's wheezing breaths finally slowed. "It was never my intention to keep anything from you. I truly didn't know there was anything going on."

"Magnus, what if - what if something happens to her? What if Raphael or - or another vampire - they - " Alec couldn't bring himself to voice his fears and his throat closed off, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"My Alec, love, you'll kill yourself with the 'what ifs'," Magnus murmured, wrapping his arms around him. Alec buried his face into Magnus's neck, his shoulders trembling from the strain of keeping himself together. "Isabelle is strong and she knows how to handle herself. She'll be just fine, okay? I know you want to be there for her and to take care of her, but... this is something she's going to need to figure out on her own. When she's ready for help, she'll let you know."

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her," Alec admitted, his voice muffled against Magnus's skin.

"I know, love, I know," Magnus responded, one hand comfortingly rubbing Alec's back. "What can I do to help you right now?"

"Keep yourself safe?" Alec asked him, only half-joking. He pulled back slightly, his fingers gripping the sides of Magnus's jacket. "I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt or - or if..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Alec, I can assure you," Magnus promised, his fingers brushing away the few tears that had managed to escape. "You'll have to work a lot harder than that to get rid of me."

Alec made a choked-off little sound, one that he wasn't sure was a laugh or a sob, and he leaned in to press a kiss to Magnus's waiting lips.

"What do you need?" Magnus asked when Alec pulled away. Alec gazed at him, wanting nothing more than to go home with the warlock and curl up in bed together, wrapping themselves around each other until they forgot the threats and dangers that surrounded them. He sighed.

"I have to get back to the Institute," he said quietly. "There's too much going on for me to not help, with Clary and Valentine and the Down..." His voice trailed off and he avoided Magnus's gaze.

"With the Downworld putting out a kill order?" Magnus finished for him. He placed a hand on Alec's chest, the weight and warmth centering Alec. " _Most_ of the Downworld, I should say. Certainly not all of us."

"I know you and Luke wouldn't, but everyone else..." Alec shrugged helplessly. "But either way, I want you staying far away, just in case something goes wrong."

"Alexander -"

"No, Magnus, please. _Please_ ," Alec pleaded, his eyes wide as he caught Magnus's eyes. "The farther away from here you can get, the better. I don't know what kind of reach the Sword has if Clary does end up with it, but I don't want you at risk."

"I can help - "

"Magnus, I'm _begging_ you. I can't lose you," he whispered, fear seizing his heart once more. Magnus gazed back at him, his hand sliding up to curl around Alec's neck before he nodded once.

"I promise."

Alec pulled him into a hard kiss, trying desperately to pour his every feeling, even the ones he couldn't manage to voice, into it, to communicate to Magnus everything that he felt. He broke the kiss suddenly, knowing that if he didn't leave now, he never would. Magnus seemed to understand, lifting his hand to create a Portal next to them. Alec took a step towards it, only to be caught by Magnus's fingers tangling with his own.

"Alexander..." Magnus pulled him back against him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I can't lose you either, okay? Be safe, and come back to me."

"I promise," Alec whispered hoarsely as Magnus released him, reaching up to brush his fingers over the deflect rune on Alec's neck. He tore himself away from Magnus and hurried towards the Portal, casting one final glance over his shoulder to see Magnus curling his arms around himself. He gritted his teeth together and stepped through the Portal. _I_ will _make it back to him, and him to me._


End file.
